7 Days to the Wolf
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: Ravyn is Special, not special disabled. No, but as in dangerous as well. Her parents even fear her. She soon decides "Screw this, I'm leaving." When her parents want her to go get "Help" Can an average girl survive on the streets, will she meet trouble?


_Note; Hey People. I know I've been gone for a while, but here's a new story, I hope you like it, tell me if it needs changes, kay?_

* * *

_Prologue_

_I always thought of my life, as normal... Yeah. Normal, to me that is. To others? Nah... I dunno. Probably not. I mean, sure I may look normal, act normal around people but I'm different... Always have been... Ever since that night._ I shoved my pen in my pocket as I glanced around, clutching my journal to my chest, breathing quickly, silently. I was crouched down in a alley, my black cloak covering my face from the rain. Yeah, It was raining. Wonderful isn't it? I had to get my thoughts down, write them in something, just in case "they" got me. I would have left my journal for someone to read... hear my horrible days alone. Though the beginning would be embarrassing for me.I glanced down at my journal, contemplating on tearing out the embarrassing pages. I opened the journal, flicking to a page and cringed as my eyes scanned it in seconds.

_**12/4/09**_

_Hey again.  
I still don't have a name for you, it sounds stupid saying "Dear Journal" all the time. I'm not some hopeless teenager that--- okay. Maybe I am. But that doesn't count. I would throw you, [stupid thing], away but Gramps gave me before he passed away. Which sucks. **"Mom"** and **"Dad"** are agruing again. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I hate it when they fight, he always gets pissed at me.  
Well, onto better things... I think. There's a new boy at our school. I don't know what his name is since I couldn't talk to him...I didn't have chance, all those stupid** "Plastics"** hovered over him like a starving coyotes in a meat factory. But I got a glimspe of what he looked like. He was tall, shaggy black hair with a smooth face, broad chin. The new-student had ice blue eyes that looked cold. We kinda stood out, which is why the girls probably hovered him. His clothes were dark, he wore a pair of black jeans, black converse, a black and red shirt with odd designs. I sighed shaking my head, trying to get him out my head. Great... I get **"it"** this week and this new kid comes, oh wonderful isn't it. My life sucks. Oh, more so now... Mom and Dad want to put me into this place, to "help" me. How can they help me? I'm a freak. And Always will be..._

Though that was a month ago, I still hated it. And most of them were worse than that. I sighed softly closing the book again, and stuffed it into my inside cloak pocket. Glancing up at the sky; I frowned as a drop of rain hit my cheek and dripped down.  
"Damn it." I grunted, getting up stiffly and stretched, popping my back in result. I looked around and frowned slightly thinking as I shoved a hand in my pocket, shuffling around. Before I had left I had brought I couple of things I could bring. Like iPod and backpack full of stuff, as well as stealing my mom's money and taking the credit cards. Though I had a credit card of my own, I'm still getting money out of my parents' ones first. And least I should have money for a while, I don't want to be starving on the streets. I pulled out my iPod, flickered it on, pressed play and put it back in my pocket, putting the headphones in one ear as I glanced around and walked out of the alley. It hadn't been long since I had vanished, which had only been a day ago. Not like they actually cared. I didn't really have any friends anyway. I know for a fact if I told anyone of them they would go whining to my parents and keep me there.  
"Where to go..." I murmured walking onto the street but staying in the shadows. Though it was sunset there would still be people looking.

I walked up to a small shop on the corner and glanced around, blinking when I saw the little red metal cases that held the newspapers in. I walked over to one of them quickly and pushed a Quarter into the little slot before opening it silently, pulling out a newspaper. I scanned over the first page and flinched at one of the headlines;

_"Teenage Girl Goes Missing. Parents Shocked. Who's to Blame??"_

I rolled my eyes slightly and folded the paper, stuffing it quickly in my bag, "Great..." I sighed and zipped up my bag before looking at the window, thinking as I saw my reflection.  
My face was soft, curvy but narrowed slightly as well. I had long long hair flowing down to my back and large sunglasses on covering my eyes. No one likes my eyes... I always hid them, wearing my dark glasses to school to hid them, though I never really needed glasses. Right now, people would think I'm a Plastic, one of the cheerleader girls but I'm not. Hell no. My hair was always a dark brown, till when I was about eleven it turned blonde in the sun, since we always went on holiday to Europe. Yeah, you could say I had the perfect life. But when you spend a day in my shoes, it isn't really. I looked back at my reflection and sighed softly. I had all the right curves everywhere. But I would always wear dark clothes, like gothic clothes; the chained skirts and the red and black shirts. I loved them. They would go really nice. Just like what I had on now; I was wearing my long sleeved red and black striped shirt, the sleeves connecting with strings, a pair of long black pants; to keep me warm and my long black cloak, which I took everywhere. It was lucky to me. I glanced around and looked back into the store before, pulling up the hood on my small jacket, hiding my face and walked inside. The "ring" of the bell sounded for a moment as the door closed and I looked around, grabbing a basket. "_Food...What to get..."_ I thought. What do I need actually? I need food that doesn't perish easily. With that reason, I put in a couple of bags of crisps, mostly Prawn Cocktail, Salt & Vingar, BBQ. I looked over at the drinks selection and grabbed a few bottles of Coke and Boost. I would need energy most of the time and I like Boost. I grabbed some other snacks and went to the counter. The Clerk blinked as I put the basket on the counter and fished out my wallet in my pocket.  
"Um... Is that all?" The Clerk asked politely unable to see my face. I gave a short nod.  
"Uh, Hi... yeah... That's all." I murmured glancing under the hood at the clerk. Meh, in his twenties, looked like he hated his job. The usual. I waited quietly, drumming my fingers on the counter as he ran everything through.  
"Um... That'd be £ 15.95." The Clerk muttered looking at me again. I nodded pulling out a £20 and passed it to him from under the glass. The clerk took the money, putting it in the till and passed me back the £4.05 back as well as the bags. I nodded, taking the bags and moved back, seeing someone behind me.  
"Having a party?" A voice smirked. I blinked looking up when I heard the voice.  
"Uh... I guess." I replied and held in a flinched seeing the man.

No... It can't be.


End file.
